Identity
by JessaBaby1313
Summary: What starts out as a one night stand turns into a life changing meeting. As the two learn to accept each other, can they also accept the symbiote that's coming between them? Or will it tear their newfound fondness for each other apart? (Oneshot to be continued following the movies release in October 2018). OC X Venom.


**Identity**

 **Rating: M, for Sexual Content later Violence and Graphic Content.**

 **Story Description: What starts out as a one night stand turns into a life changing meeting. As the two learn to accept each other, can they also accept the symbiote that's coming between them? Or will it tear their newfound fondness for each other apart? (Oneshot to be continued..**

 **Description Continued: on October 2018 following the movies release).**

 **OC X Venom.**

 _Our story starts several months before the beginning of Venom(2018)..._

Chapter 1

 _Song Suggestion: "Identity" by Glude_

It was April 1st, the day of fools and ridiculous pranks across the country, also the night i tricked myself into having a man i had never met before that night into my apartment. But, it was April fools after all, and he looked too perfect, and i, well i was me. Little me, living my boring life, trying to forget the town i had left behind a year and a half ago, while trying to convince myself i wasn't as lame as i seemed to be. Lame as in the 24 year old girl who had two cats, no boyfriend and who couldn't seem to finish college. So you can imagine my apprehension when the man i had rather obviously been eyeing all night approached me with two drinks in his hand and eyes so dark they burned something into me forever.

Someone sweaty bumped into her on the way to the bar and she tipped on her heels towards her dancing partner, but she was already too drunk to care about the sweat of a stranger mingling with her own on her skin. She was however sober enough to have moved on from happy dancing in the crowd to awkwardly swaying back in forth in the lights. Sobered up just enough to start wondering about this whole situation and what she was trying to achieve.

April fools was the day she had deemed a chance, or a new beginning, her own personal New Years resolution / cross something off the bucket list day; or something. It didn't matter now, it was really just an excuse, and as she slowly steered herself off the dance floor on shaky legs it became more apparent that she was done with dancing for the night, or till next April Fools.

It was the anniversary of her best friends death, her closest friend Erica had meant the world to her, and when she had died, some part of her had died with Erica. Erica had been the one to constantly drag her out of her shell and was always guiding her towards a more exciting life, Erica had been the one who had convinced her to move to a new state, start something of her own, make her mark, but that had been before.

Two years ago today everything had changed and she had decided to do something rash on that date ever since.

She rolled her eyes and considered her sore heel clad feet, tonight had been a mistake, she should have gone skydiving or adopted a dog, she was a terrible dancer anyways despite months of classes.

Making her way towards the bar, hoping a drink would fuel more positive and lighthearted thoughts about her friend, she was stopped short as a man stepped in her way.

He was tall, something she noticed right away because when she had unabashedly been eyeing him from across the dance floor moments ago she had thought he was shorter. Much shorter due to the amount of muscle on his body.

"Umm excuse you," she tried to side step around him, but he followed her movements and she found one of his hands thrust out in front of her.

"Here," she looked at the drink in his hand then at him smirking, but on the inside she wanted to rage at him. All the knowledge of date rape drinks and alcohol rules Erica had burned into her brain at their first party made her feel like this man was an absolutely horrible rapist or just genuinely stupid.

"I'm not taking that!" The music had started up again and she found herself leaning up towards him, yelling.

She noticed for the first time the stubble on his jaw she hadn't been able to see before.

"Why?" He looked confused and genuinely so. Still he was an idiot and she decided to go for the blunt approach.

"Because I'm a girl! And people rape girls!"

He stared at her and then at the drink and then to her amusement he leaned down to her level.

"I can buy you one at the bar!" His voice was surprisingly deep despite having to shout over the music. She couldn't think of a way to blow him off, and for a moment she heard Erica's voice in her ear.

*Just do it! He's hot! And it's not like you weren't goin' to drink !*

He was after all, and she watched as he leaned away from her, shoulders and traps rolling back as he gave back her personal space while simultaneously invading it with his sharp gaze. Music blared and lights danced across his face as she mulled it over.

"Fine!"

Without waiting for her suitor she headed for the bar, she would be choosing the seats, and she would be choosing how close to the restroom it was and she would also be telling this guy to fuck off after she got enough free drinks.

She sat in the barstool spinning it to half face the bar and half face her new friend, he was a slow walker through the crowd, and by the time he made it to her she had halfway ordered.

"-and, this guy will be paying for it." She finished turning to look at him with fake confidence dripping from her voice.

"Yeah," he seemed only mildly bemused and he sat and she watched eyes widening as he downed the drink he had been holding for her in two big gulps. The martini like glass touched down on the table and the second in his hand was quickly downed as well.

He turned to the bartender, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Can I also get a trashcan with sugar free redbull?" She snorted at him absentmindedly and looked him over. He was in jeans, nice shoes though they just looked kind of like sneakers and a plain black v neck T-shirt. His arms made it look tight though it hung loosely off the V of his body. Even how he was sitting slightly slouched and one foot up on the bar ledge, making his knee hit the counter the other hanging limp gave him a relaxed kind of confidence that couldn't hide how broad shoulders she was.

"What?" He had noticed her eyeing him and she shrugged, putting one hand in front of her mouth and smirking.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were the kind of guy who cared about sugar free stuff, you aren't a health nut are you?" She tried to channel her inner Erica, raising an eyebrow and trying to look over confident while everything in her told her to leave the man alone, she was a health nut for God's sake. She made kimchi and ate sprouts, wore yoga pants and flip flops and shopped at Whole Foods? Why was she being so flippant with him.

"Well," He was rubbing the stubble on his jaw with one hand and for the first time she noticed the class ring he wore and the expensive looking watch dawning his wrist.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl who'd drink a beer,"

Just then as if to prove his point the bartender dropped of their drinks and the pale ale sat bubbling in front of her with a nice foam on top.

"-Or the kind who needed glasses." Absentmindedly he motioned to the tiny gold sequined hand bag she wore like a satchel across her chest. He was observant and that was kind of creepy. Erica's voice in her head said it was sexy he was noticing her. She cringed.

"Yeah well some of us aren't born perfect," the retort was lame and she was glad to have something to do with her hands and she quickly drank a good portion of her beer then held it like a safety net. Could this guy tell how uncomfortable she was? If he could, he didn't seem to care.

"Good, I think perfection is a bit overrated." He popped the tab on his sugarfree redbull and poured it into the blue icy drink before him.

"What's your name?" She decided to change the subject and took another sip of the cold ale.

His dark gaze settled on her once more and she was finally able to make out the color of his eyes, a steal blue green with a deep brow. But god those lips were his best feature. She swallowed and tried to pretend she was distracted by her nails.

"Eddie, but my friends call me Brock." He half smiled and shrugged, "You can call me whichever you prefer."

She nodded,

"Well Eddie," she paused her brain traveling back to Erica's bar etiquette lesson. Her name was Joy, Joy Madson, but Erica would never let her give out her real name to a stranger. She chugged her beer, and by the time she had finished she'd made up her mind.

"My name is Erica, do you wanna fuck or what?"

—-

"Oh fuck," she was way more drunk then she had realized and she stumbled into her apartment and tripped over one of her pairs of shoes. A boring white set of nursing sneakers she realized, hoping the man who had just caught her during her fall would be intoxicated enough he wouldn't notice how drab her apartment really was, or how lame her life was.

"Sorry," He was half chuckling against her neck his arms wrapped around her waist and his chest vibrating against her back.

"I bumped you-" "- i dont care."

She twisted in his grasp and grabbed his face pulling his face back to hers kissing him greedily. He tasted like aspartame and schnapps, but damn that had never tasted so good to her before? When she had first kissed him in the taxi ride back to her apartment, she hadn't expected it to be good, she was basically toxic from beer breathe and he had had enough of that nasty blue drink to end a normal sized guy, but damn what did it matter when he kissed so good?

He was moaning into her mouth, drunken hands hiking up her dress and squeezing her.

"Holy fuck, we should close the door." She could barely get a word in edgewise so she pulled away and bit his ear, grabbing at the door as stubble caught at her hair and cheek.

"Do you wanna go to your bedroom?" The question was husky and he had her dress up past half her ass and his hands tangled in the thong she was wearing, but those distractions weren't enough to keep her from remembering the mess her room was in. Despite the rest of the apartments crisp stature, her desperation to find an outfit for this nights outing had left her room looking like a disorganized TjMaxxx after Black Friday.

"Umm, no? You're new here you don't get to be in my bed?" She was smiling, but tried to make her eyes flash and look alluring, she wanted him to think he wasn't good enough, but he seemed to sense her fight and played his own smirk and shrugged so carefully, so very nonchalantly while pulling her thong tight against her until it was almost uncomfortable.

"Fine by me," he picked her up and crossed the room in a blur. The sudden reality of how drunk she was became apparent when they were suddenly teleported across the room and he was shoving textbooks and notes onto the floor and off her coffee table. He settled her down on it ever so gently and paused so he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, but he was practically eye level as he looked into her face. His hands were working a pattern onto her thighs and she could barely focus when he spoke.

"You're okay with this right? Because if you aren't I'll leave now, it's okay you won't hurt my feelings.." he was so sincere and for a moment she found herself wondering how many people had he slept with to become so polite, or how old he was? Or if she was crazy for doing this? Should she be doing this? Doing him to be exact?

"Erica?" She refocused on his face, his questioning tone all the confirmation she needed.

"Yes. Yes i am okay with all of this. If you leave i will literally die of frustration, but it's cute you think i care about your feelings." She smiled and he was shaking his head hands sliding down her legs towards where her heels were still strapped to her feet.

"You're cute, it's disgusting." He hooked a finger into both heels and yanked her legs up, making her scoot back and then lean into the coffee table so she was no longer straddling his kneeling form at the edge, but instead almost laying longwise on the coffee tables surface legs up.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled and felt light headed from the alcohol, but she knew exactly what he was doing. Her dress had fallen past her legs and she felt the softness of his shirt under her calf and his stubble on her thigh.

"Just relax," his breath was on her lips and she tried not to gasp as he pulled her thong to the side and finally his skin touched hers.

She had never had a boy eat her out, she had thought it would be gross, or at least not something she enjoyed, but her IQ was high not her Sex Ed grade.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck" her hands were grasping at air and she found herself grabbing the tables edge in desperation. He chuckled at her and she wanted to scream at him that it wasn't funny, but his tongue did that thing again, this up and down and up and she couldn't think.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts," she barely registered what he said when his hand was pressing against her, fingers running back and forth showing her how slick she was and then slowly one pressed inside her. She choked and for a moment he paused his free hand traveling up to steady her legs before she could herself.

Then he was moving, slowly deliberately, his hand matching the rhythm of his tongue as it slid over her clit and then he was moving faster and she bucked against his hand.

"Fuck me oh my god," he laughed and then he pressed his cheek to her thigh his voice a raspy against her.

"What did you say?"

His hand had slowed and she came slowly back down from the high and realized what she had said and instantly felt stubbornness take over.

"Nothing."

He slowed his pace even more and then to her surprise his left hand slapped her front making her whole body jolt.

"what did you say Erica?" She felt him kissing her where he had hit hurt and she frowned, but gave in.

"I said fuck me," she gritted her teeth, but mostly because he was slowly adding another finger inside her.

"I don't even get a please?" He licked up her front and trailed a kiss across her clit and she choked.

"Just fucking fuck me please for the love of god pretty fucking please!" Her words slurred some, but she didn't give a fuck.

She felt him pull away and out of her, standing up slowly as he wiped his face with the back of his hand just like she had seen him do at the bar. Only now there was a gleam in his eyes and she felt embarrassed by how he was looking at her, but it quickly faded as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

He was thick. Not fat, just thick, a layer of muscle under a layer of soft and fit that mingled just right to firm a set of upper abs. He had a surprising number of tattoos and she had to fight the urge to get up and taste them.

Then his belt was sliding out and despite the possibilities she watched him toss it aside with his shirt and then he was grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and pulling out a silver wrapper as his pants pooled around his feet.

When had he removed his shoes?

She wanted to reach down and touch him or herself she wasn't sure which. Months of being alone had made her used to touching herself, but not a man, and this man was obviously ready to be touched. She could tell just by the bulge, but when his boxers dropped she was left staring. He was fucking nice, not like porn star nice, but real life bug and nice and girthy.

She had been with a couple other guys, but all of them were either close friends from back home or her long term crush, and even then most of it had been fumbling and in the dark, so watching him pull the condom over himself and sliding his hands back and forth was mesmerizing.

"Here," he held out a hand for her and she with some confused hesitation took it. He pulled her up and into his arms so she was standing shakily in her heels and he pulled her dress over her head in one steady motion before leading her to the couch to lay down and then was hovering over her. The drink making time speed up and slow down again.

He was hesitating she realized and she watched him as he looked over her, a look she couldn't read on his face. He slowly slipped an arm under and around her as he lowered himself so his body was pressed against hers and he had only his forearm and legs holding him above her as his free hand reached up to touch her cheek, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know if I told you tonight, but you're very beautiful."

She felt color run to her cheeks and she fumbled for words.

"You-you're very drunk you should stop talking and start having sex with me." He smiled and she tried to play it off as her being drunk and ignore how his smile almost seemed sad, but it was quickly forgotten as he kissed her, his free hand roaming her body and positioning himself at her entrance. He felt huge between her legs and she wrapped one leg up around the couch so his mass could have room and then he was entering her.

The rubber of the condom rough and yet still perfectly pleasant while he gently pressed. He was big. She hissed a breath out between clenched teeth, her body unused to the sensation, and he paused kissing along her neck and collarbones until he felt her relax before he continued. After that she was okay and he moved slowly in and out, the movement becoming easier and her tension turning into small moans and sparks floating up through her core like she was a human glass of champagne.

"You okay..?" His voice was a groan and she pulled his face to hers and kissed him in response, and then he pressed fully into her making her gasp into his lips. She had thought from his movements he was all the way, but this was much more, like she could feel him in her stomach.

"Oh fuck-" he kissed her words away, his hand traveling from where it had been teasing her breasts to below her panty line. He sped up and she gasped again the curse word she had been saving falling away as pleasure coursed through her.

His pace was set for a moment and he easily slid in and out of her, and back again, his movements practiced. He grunted as he finally slowed and pressed even deeper inside her with each stroke, his arms lowering his frame so he was pressed against her, heavy and making it hard to catch her breathe.

" you curse too much," he breathed into her ear, and she whined in response, nails scraping along his back and over his shoulders.

"Only today," she wasn't sure if he even heard her reply because he leaned back, knees between her legs on the couch, hands coming to grab around her waist as he pulled her hips up and onto his dick, and then began thrusting, using his arms to pull her while he slammed into her over and over again.

"Shit! Oh myfu-.." she fumbled for a name, for his name in her brain, failing terribly as her encroaching orgasm threatened to takeover her.

"Please!" She felt tears in her eyes, every rational thought fine from her brain.

"Please! Don't stop- please!" Her voice didn't sound like her own and he picked up his pace even though she didn't think it was possible, one of his hands freeing itself from her waist and pressing three fingers to her exposed clit sending her tumbling.

She heard the shout, but didn't register it as her own until she heard his voice, and felt the weight of him overtop if her. He was sweaty and his lips were pressed to her ear, one hand stroking her hair.

"You're okay, you're safe, you're okay..you did amazing, you're okay.."

she felt a tear slide down her cheek and noticed then how several wet track had trailed down both sides of her face, but she didn't feel sad, she almost felt like laughing if she had had the energy. He shifted slightly and her hips bucked from the motion. He was still inside her and she groaned and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into the crook of his neck, exhaustion flooding her.

He was still gently shushing her, a hand now pressed against her back, fingers spread covering her whole lower back, making her feel safe, the other stilled and cradling her head. When had he moved so they were laying sideways?

He kissed her forehead and she hid a smile against his collarbone.

"Thank you," she whispered and then she fell asleep to the deep hum of appreciation in his chest.

000

She sat up suddenly and instantly felt her head pound and she groaned. She was on the couch? She noticed the throw that usually resided on the armchair in the corner, now snuggly wrapped around her and then her dress folded neatly on the coffee table. Last night's activities flooded back to her. She wanted to curse, but a simple and wavering "dammit" escaped her lips as she fumbled to stand up and keep the blanket around her. Was he still in the apartment? She took a fumbling step forward and noticed her heels were gone. A quick glance around and she discovered them neatly by the door with her white sneakers, and also the little napkin on her dress with writing on it. Hesitantly she picked it up and stared at the handwriting there. It was horrible, scratchy and almost like a doctors or childs, but working in the clinic she had gotten used to reading horrible handwriting.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, maybe we can do it again sometime

-Eddie."

She looked at the strange shapes bleeding through the napkin and quickly flipped it over, on the back was an area code and a number. She slumped back into the couch feeling sore and a bit unlike herself.

This one night stand once a year thing, wasn't so bad, but she hadn't expected him to leave his number. After all he was hot and full of interesting tattoos and she was the girl who didn't curse, who had a strange birthmark on the back of her leg and mousey hair, not interesting in the least… But he didn't know what. She knew Erica.

She pressed her fist holding the number and the blanket into her chest and leaned back on the couch. It was a ridiculous thought, impersonating her dead friend for sex? Not exactly the kind of freak he'd probably want calling him back, and even if she did and she just decided to be herself..Well.

She flopped on her side with another groan and then moaned again as something poked through the tangled blanket and into her ribs. Clumsily she reached under herself and her eyes widened as she looked at what she had pulled out. In her hand was a fancy mens watch she recognized all too well.

"Dammit!"

 **\- Oneshort starter? When have i ever? (kidding) Well ya'll i hope you like it and i also hope ya'll are as excited for October as i am! I'm giddy to go see this movie. No-monster-fucker-no-homo, but hell Tom Hardy makes me question everything about myself lol.**

 **-I'm hoping to continue this story after seeing the movie, but for now i have a general idea of how it will play out.**

 **-Is this story mostly about the sex? Well, kinda. Yess. Of course it is.**

 **-Is Joy Madsan based off of me? No. As a writer i have come to the conclusion i CANNOT self insert. I am horrible at it and generally anything i ever wrote that was a self insert is garbage. This character is based off my own imagination.**

 **-Faceclaim ideas? Tom hardy of course as Eddie Brock, and an older Katherine Langford as Joy Madson. I think Erica would look a bit like Felicity Jones if i had to make something up quick.**

 **-Tags for this fanfiction will be up on my tumblr shortly!**

 **-So,what's your favorite Venom/EddieBrock comic? I am trying to reread them all! But can't pick!**


End file.
